As I am
by Soreidy27
Summary: How would Regina's life be if she was married to Robin during the first curse and they had both adopted Henry and had Roland? This story is Hood-Mills family fluff and drama during the first curse. This rest of the summary is in the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story came to me after I read a short fanfic similar to this concept of robin being in the first curse. This story is a one shot but it could be turned into a multific if the fandom wishes me to continue it. This is the first time I've ever written an OQ story so this is a first.**

 **Please review and let me know if y'all want more of this.**

 **Sorry in advanced for the mistakes.**

… *****…**

 _ **There's a calm surrender to the rush of day**_  
 _ **When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away**_  
 _ **An enchanted moment, and it sees me through**_  
 _ **It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**_  
 _ **And can you feel the love tonight**_  
 **Can you feel the love ~ The Lion King.**

A normal routine in the Locksley -Mills family is, after she fights her way through waking up her lazy children and preying them out of their respective beds then giving a bath to her youngest whilst her husband changes for the day, she would go to the kitchen after finishing her personal bathroom routine, makes a stack of apple pancakes for her oldest son with orange juice on the side, or milk when she feels he needs extra protein, and eggs and sausage for her husband with coffee and a fruit salad with tea for herself. They would enjoy this whilst her youngest, her four year old would play with his cereal.

Or usually she would make what the mood hit that day.

Then it's checking all home works are completed, teeth are brushed, her husband not forgetting his phone _again,_ then its kisses and hugs for her three boys and off they go. She usually stays half an hour at home cleaning the ditches and picking up after her boys (being the only girl has there downsides), also she happens to be the mayor, it's her town, she can go as late to work as she would like, though she usually doesn't like to abuse her schedule that often. Today though she feels particularly uneasy like if any moment something is going to happen and everything that she worked so hard to obtain, her three boys, her happy ending will crash and burn.

Or maybe it's because Roland was particularly fussy this morning.

"Mrs. Locksley, you have a phone call, it's from the preschool she says it's urgent " at that Regina paused in the middle of typing the report for the new arcade that was built recently. "Ok, thank you", she took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear, heart pounding in her chest, what if child was hurt, what if someone hurt him, at the thought her evil side always spiked. "Hello" she said into the phone, _"hello Mrs. Locksley I called to inform you that Roland has been feeling sick this morning and when he was taken to the nurse it appears he has a fever and a headache and he begs to be sent home"._ At that, the nervous mother stood up grabbing her purse and said very quickly to the school nurse, "I will be there in 10 minutes."

Regina nearly flew to the car, Roland was her baby boy, the miracle she thought she was not capable of conceiving. The only one of her children born out of her womb, she remembered perfectly the feeling of disbelief and amazement when she looked at that little pink plus sign in the pregnancy test. She could remember the look on Robin's face when she told him he was going to be a father for the second time (after adopting Henry) and the bright smile on Henry's face when he was told he was going to be a big brother. The mere thought of her baby being hurt sent a panicked chill down her spine, Regina never thought that her life was going to turn out like this. After years upon years of suffering in the hands of her mother, then of the king, after loosing her first love and embracing that darkness that was planted in her heart and how she had let it grow stronger with every dark spell she learned, every heart she crashed and every evil deed that she performed in her desire to get her revenge on that stupid little girl that told a secret that caused her everything. Love, freedom and her innocence, she has finally obtained happiness.

After the imp told her about the _Dark curse_ , about the possibility of getting the happy ending she deserved and finally making the _oh so pure Snow White_ pay for what she did was too good to be true. And she did get that happy ending, after spending some years in loneliness and basking in the misery she caused the peasants and Snow White. She met Robin Locksley Known as Robin Hood back in the enchanted forest, her soulmate. After a year of fighting each other and their feelings they got married, had children and she was so happy, she's living that happiness now and honestly having the family she so dreamed of having with her soulmate and her sons was better than seeing Snow suffer.

She lost her train of thought or her walk through memory lane when she parked the car and started making her way inside the building. "Where is my son" was the first thing that slipped through her lips when she made her way to the front desk in an icy tone. the principal's secretary with a trembling voice responded "at the nurses office madam mayor." With a confident air around her, Regina walked down the hallway until she found the nurses office and opened the door with authority.

"Mommy" its the first thing Regina hears when she opens the door, "hi baby" she says in the sweet loving voice that it's only used when she is speaking to her children. No less than a second later small arms are wrapped around her center, she bends down and puts her hand on under his arms and pulls him to wrap his legs around her hips and instantly his head falls to her shoulder. "What's the matter baby?" She asked while she swings from side to side in an attempt to soothe her son. "My head hurt mama and I feel hot" Roland responses in his sweet innocent voice with a hint of pain laced to it. "Ok let's get you home so I can make you feel better." Roland just nods his head and rests it back on her shoulder, feeling all the love and warmth that only his mama can give him. And with that Regina grabbed his backpack, sign the release paper from the nurse and left to the mansion.

When she finally gets there, she parks her car and opens the door, then went to the back to unbuckle her son and picked up the four year old that was falling asleep in her shoulder the second she put his little body to her chest. As she enters her home she says "Ok little man, I'm going to put you on the couch for a minute so I can get you medicine to make the hurt go away". As she was putting him down he clashed to her like a koala, "no mama, not alone". His little pained voice shot right to her heart. "It's just for a second baby; I have to get you medicine so you won't hurt anymore". The worried mother explains in a soothing tone.

She tries again to pile him off her and this time he let her, she gently put him down and kissed his hot little forehead and gets the children's Tylenol. She returns to the living room and finds her baby with his head on a pillow and looking miserable. "Come here baby" at that Roland climbs on his mother's lap and puts his head on the crock of her neck. "Drink this and then I'm going to run you a bath to cool your fever". Roland only has enough energy to nod and open his mouth, after he drank the medicine; Regina put him back on the couch, lying down with a pillow under his head.

Just when she was getting up to go to his room to run the bath in his bathroom, the door opens and she hears a faint "mom I'm home" from her eldest. "I'm in the living room Henry." When Henry makes it to the living room after dropping his bag pack on the rack as well as his coat, he expects to find his mom sorting out paperwork while his little brother is coloring or watching TV but instead of finding his usually very energetic brother, he finds a little boy that looks kind of half dead. "Hey, wow what's wrong with 'Ro?" He says, his voice dripping with worry. "He has a fever and a headache I had to go pick him up early from preschool." Regina tells her eldest son while she runs her fingers lovingly through Roland's untamed curls. "Oh, that sucks" Henry says while he sits down, Roland gets up and crawls to his big brothers lap and lays his head on Henry's shoulder, and Henry instantly starts rubbing his little brothers back and kissed his head. Regina watches the exchange with unshed tears in her eyes, the sight of her two sons holding each other with such love and protectiveness brings a sense of peace to her heart that she never thought was possible. "I'm going to go run him a bath to cool his temperature", and with that Regina gets up to go but not before kissing the two out of the three boys that are her entire universe on their forehead.

After Regina runs the bath and gives her baby a bath, she carried him to his bed and lays him there while she looks for his favorite _Iron Man_ pajamas. After she gets him dressed she carries him back to the living room where Henry is finishing his homework and lays him on the couch with his favorite cartoon _justice league_ on her _apple tablet_ and makes her way to the kitchen to make a light snack for her boys. As she was finishing a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches (2 of them shaped as dinosaurs for her baby boy) she hears, "I'm home" followed by a "hey dad" an " hello my boy" and "what's the matter little man". Regina grabs the sandwiches with two fruit punch juice boxes and makes her way to the living room where her family is.

When Regina gets there the sight that greeted her almost brought tears to her eyes _again_. There they were, her boys, her world, wrapped together on the couch while watching _justice league_ that has been transferred to the tv. Her husband in the middle with his legs on the coffee table, her baby boy on his lap with his head on his shoulder and thumb on his mouth and her 10 year old on the other side with his head on his dad's shoulder and his legs crisscrossed. They looked so content that she almost hated to interrupt their _guy time_. Almost.

"Well you all look comfortable" Regina says whilst she puts the snacks on the table and pushes Robin's legs off her very expensive coffee table. "Hello love" that accented husky voice of his never fails to sent a shiver down her spine and makes her heart glow with love for him. She bends down to kiss him and when their lips touch she hears a giggle from her baby boy and an "eww" from her not so little boy, "hey" she whispers on his lips and then pulls back. "Did our baby tell you that he's a little sick?" Regina tells Robin while she gently ruffles her baby's hair.

"Henry told me, but I think he just needs to be cuddled by his parents and brother and pampered with lots of love and his hurt will go completely away." Robin says, though he is still worried, he can't help it, every time any of his children is hurt in any type of way even if it's something as minor as a simple headache and a little fever creates a sense of helplessness in him. Oh he still remembers when Henry was barely two years old and he got hurt while being watched by him, the memory of his son with tears running down his cheeks and his emerald eyes pleading for his daddy to make the pain go away will forever be planted on his head and heart alongside the promise he made him, which will remand true always.

 _He was running around the play room in the basement, working his little legs, it was just Robin and his little boy. Regina had to go do some errands and Robin thought that it was the perfect time for some_ guy time _with his son, so there they were, Robin sitting crossed legged in the middle of the play room (which was full and extremely organized with every toy and game a little boy may dream of) while his boy was running around chasing a toy dog._

 _The innocence in his adorable little face, his carefree laughter and his bright smile, brought such love in Robin's heart for that little boy that he feared it might actually burst out of his chest, even if he was not conceived by the love of his life and him, or he was not there for the very first moment he came into the world, this little boy, Henry Daniel Locksley -Mills was his son, because he chose him to be, because his wife and him decided from the first moment they laid eyes on him that he was their son, and will be loved by both of them forever._

 _His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when he heard a crash and the high pitch sound of his son's cries, Robin instantly got up and went to his son's aid, when he crossed the corner of the couch he found his boy faced down on the floor with fat tears running down his face. Robin assumed that he tripped on his little feet and it stunned him, he quickly picked him up and started rocking him soothingly from side to side whispering sweet reassuring words to him, when eventually the crying started to fade he heard a faint, "daddy I hurt", that caused Robin a heart pain instantly._

 _"It's ok my boy, daddy will make it better, I promise that I'll never let you hurt again, I love you so much my boy" and with that Robin started humming the tone of_ Can you feel the love by the Lion King. _And felt rather than saw his boy completely calming down and falling asleep from all the excitement of the play day. Robin went and sat on the couch with his boy on his chest and kept humming whilst rubbing one of his big strong hand in a circle on his back and his other holding him in place until both him and Henry lost the fight with sleep._ Little did Robin know that Regina was at the threshold leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, tears of pure love running down her cheeks.

"Henry did you finish all your homework", Regina asks bringing Robin out of his thoughts. Henry knows perfectly well that there's no TV or fun time until all home works are completed. "Yeah, though my English one was kinda hard. And I also have to draw a family tree, but there are a lot of gaps about my family that I don't know. Mom you never even talk about your parents and dad either." When Henry said that, fear creeped into her, the thought of Henry actually asking questions about their family history is dangerous, he is very smart and observant, and if he starts questioning about the town she is certain that it will cause serious problems for her.

"Um, I've told you Henry that my parents died when I was very young and your dad doesn't have parents that he knows of, we're your family, we four are a family, put that on the tree." She says in a voice that sounded a lot more confident than she actually felt. "Yeah, I know but what about our ancestors and stuff?" He asked now intrigued. "Henry I don't want to talk about this anymore. Since you finished your home work you have two hour of free time before dinner, you can go to the play room, Roland has to take another dose of Tylenol, I'll be right back", and with that Regina made in abrupt departure to the hall way bathroom. Leaving behind a very confused Robin, a very intrigued Henry, and an oblivious four year old boy.

"Dad why does mom always acts weird when I ask her about our family history?" Henry was actually really intrigued by this; he wants to know about his family other than just the four of them. He knows that he is adopted, the memory of his parents explaining to a six years old boy that they weren't his biological parents, will always be in the back of his mind.

 _The family of three ( almost four) were sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons when out of nowhere Regina lets out a loud_ gasp _instantly Robin turned to her and saw her face sculptured in amazement with her hand on her four month pregnant belly, "what's the matter my love, is the baby ok?" Robin asked his wife with a very worried tone. "Yes, the baby it's fine it's just surprises me every time he kicks", Regina says with her voice full of adoration. Henry just stared wide eyed and asked with his high pitched six year old voice "did I do that too when I was in your belly mama?"_

 _The question created a sense of sadness and panic to rise in her, she always knew that this day would come, Robin and her thought that they were prepared for the day they had to explain to their eldest son that he didn't grow in her womb but in another. But when her eyes meet her lovers she knew that he too was panicked, no matter how many books they've read and the late night conversations about this subject, they still had that heart pounding fear that their little boy will not accept them as his parents and will want to go running off to find his real mother and hate Regina forever. No matter how much Robin reassures her that their son loves them and that he'll understand, that fear is still there._

 _Regina snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Robin's warm hand holding hers and lacing their fingers together. It was time. Taking a deep breath Regina said in a calm voice, "my little prince, daddy and I need to talk to you about something very important ". Henry nods and makes his way to his father's lap, Robins hold on to his little boy tightening with every word that he says. " My boy, once upon a time your mama and I wanted a baby, so we can love him and take care of him forever, so mama and I went to this place where they help people like us to have a baby, and when we went there and saw you we completely feel in love with you. So we decided to keep you as ours. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Henry thought really hard (as hard as a six year old can), " So I didn't grow in mamas tummy?", the question made tears run down Regina's eyes. "No baby you didn't but that doesn't mean that I'm not your mother or that your dad isn't your dad. We are your parents, because we chose to be, because the moment we saw your little face you stole our hearts. No matter what happens you are our son."_

 _Regina tells her little prince with tears running down her eyes and with a fierce voice. Robin also had unshed tears at her words when he asked his boy if he understood what they were trying to say. "Yeah I think so, I didn't grow in mama's tummy but you still chose me to be your son." Henry says in an understanding voice. " yes that's right my boy , and like mama said it doesn't matter that you weren't in her tummy because we love you so much and we'll love your little brother just as much". Henry turns and hugs his dad and his mama with all the love a six year old can master._

"I don't know my boy. But you know it has always been like this, it's hard losing your parents at a young age." Robin tells his son, though he is still confused by Regina's repeated refusal to talk about her family. Robin turns to his son when he feels his not so small arms wrapping around his waist and his head on his shoulder, Robin instantly puts his arms around his eldest. "I'm so happy you're my dad, I never want to lose you, like mama and you lost your parents", the ten years old says almost in tears. "Hey that'll never happen, you and your brother are the most important people in your mama and my life, you'll never lose us, we love you so much.' Those words from his father reassured Henry that his family will always be together, he feels his dad kiss him on the head and then his mom's voice telling him that it's time to wash up and that tonight they'll eat pizza.

Henry is used to this routing of waking up, school, going home, having the afternoon snack, then homework, after that he and his brother have an hour of play in the playroom which usually ends with his parents joining them, then it's a home cooked meal or take out when the day was particularly long or his mother is too tired to cook (his mother won't even let his dad try to cook anymore, the last time ended with everyone having to evacuate the mansion). The last part of the day its bedtime story after a forced shower and brushed teeth. While Henry was crawling up to his bed, his door opened and his dad walked in.

"My boy, did you finish _all_ the bedtime routine?" At his question Henry rolled his eyes exactly the same way Regina and sometimes Roland does when they get annoyed, an action to which made Robin chuckle at the similarities they all share. "Yes Dad, I'm not a child I know how to get ready for bed" the exasperated voice of his son said. Robin raised an eyebrow at him and coyly said "oh! So you're a big boy now? I guess since you're such a grownup you don't need to be told a bedtime story or have good night kisses anymore then." Robin made a show of turning around ready to leave when Henry's voice stopped him, "wait, I'm a big boy yes, but if you need to give me a good night kiss so _you_ can sleep better I wouldn't stop you but no more bedtime stories." Robin just shook his head and gave his eldest a dimpled grin that matched his youngest to the 'T' and said "oh so generous of you." Then walked to him and kissed his forehead then helped him get comfortable after he was done and his eldest was already feeling dreamland calling, he turned the lights of and in a whisper said "good night my boy, I love you". And closed the door behind him.

After he closed the door Robin made his way to he's and Regina's bedroom, as he opens the door he hears soft whispers which caused him to grow a gentle smile on his handsome face, he knew this would happen. After he walks fully into the lowly lit bedroom, he found his wife and youngest son cuddled up together reading a _DR. Seuss_ story, the sight made his smile brighten. He felt the luckiest man alive, He couldn't help it , he had two amazing boys that he would move heaven and earth for and a stunning wife that owned his very soul, he was completely filled with love and happiness.

"Our little man decided that our bed was going to be where he slept every time he was a little uneasy." The melodic voice of his wife said, successfully pulling him out of his daze. With a little chuckle Robin moved to the bed and got comfortable on his side (the right side facing the door) and took both child and mother in his arms. "It's perfectly ok with me my love. But he still has to go to daycare tomorrow, so time for bed little man" after a grunt and a pout Roland obeyed and shifted so he could be comfortable on his mothers chest and felt two kisses on his forehead delivered by his parents.

"Good night my love, I'm completely wiped out." Regina whispered to Robin, the latter in turn pulled her closer, kissed her forehead, nose and finally a chaste kiss on her lips. His own night ritual, Whispers a loving, "good night my love" and with that they all fall asleep.


	2. Solution to the Problem

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Thank you to all whom had favored and followed this story; it means a lot and today being Lana Parrilla's birthday I thought it was a perfect time to post. Here's chapter two let me know what y'all think._

 _Sorry in advanced for the mistakes._

 _PS. Happy birthday Lana, you most likely will never read this but just in case you ever do, I love you and you are such an inspiration to everything I do especially my writing._

… *****…**

It has been two weeks since Henry had asked her about her family history. During those two weeks Regina had tried to go by her days as normal as possible with her family but after that innocent question those doubts and fears about the curse, who she really was, and the bone crushing fear of her husband or her sons finding out about her past and what she has done in order to achieve her happy ending and hating her for it, has started to become so strong that sometimes it was hard to breathe. Losing her family, that was what she feared most. Her greatest weakness.

After everything she had been through in her life, she finally _won,_ casting the Dark curse gave her everything she wanted in life. And she had vowed that she was going to make sure that she stayed winning that the town stayed how it was and her family was forever together and with her.

That ought that she to have made with herself was getting harder and harder to maintain after her eldest son received a _gift_ from Snow White. A _storybook_ full of the people and their stories of the Enchanted Forrest, and of course hers and Robin's stories were front line. Those tales that Henry has been reading was making his imagination run wild, and Regina was terrified, he had become more distant with her with every story he read, he questions everything she did or said at every turn.

The final blow was when her eldest son blatantly ignored her at breakfast and only had his nose buried on that book, it actually took Robin to formally tell their son that there was no reading at the table for him to put that damn book down however even without that god forsaken book as a barrier he still didn't converse with her. He had focused his full attention on his pancakes and on his little brother. That had just happened that morning and Regina has had enough.

That night after her children were tucked safely in bed (Henry refused to have her give him a good night kiss so Robin was the one to do it) did she approach the subject with her husband. She came out of their en-suit clad in her silk pajama dress, whilst rubbing lotion on her arms Regina looked at her handsome husband, he had his back to the headboard on the right side of the bed with work papers on his lap with his legs crossed and big framed glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose, her husband was a very sexy and beautiful man.

"Love if you keep staring at me like that, I will have to start charging you." Her husband said in his addictive British voice with a smile that put those dimples of his (which thank god their son has inherited) on full display.

"What? Is it a crime that I want to admire my sexy husband while he reads?" She says coyly, although she had not forgotten the pending conversion that she had to have with him, it never hurt to flirt with the love of her life, especially before bed.

"Oh! Well then how about you get in this bed and I'll let you admire me more up close and personal." His invitation of just going to him, climbing on his lap and doing all the things she knows he loves had her biting her lower lip in excitement, but no this talk had to happen.

"I would love to my love but before that, we have to talk Robin." The mayor said, the playfulness leaving her voice now replaced with seriousness, after those words left her lips, she walked to her side of the bed and sat in front of him, their crossed legs touching.

"Uh oh! Conversations never ended well when started with those infamous words." Robin said playfully, he knew she wanted to talk about Henry's behavior as of late, he could see how his distant behavior towards her was hurting her, so he tried to lighten the mood.

"Robin I'm serious, we need to talk about what we're going to do about Henry and his not so loving behavior towards me. That stupid book has filled his head with fantasy's and other nonsense, we have to do something about it now before it gets to a point where he can't distinguish between what's real and what's fantasy." His wife's words were laced with fear and uncertainty.

"I know, but my Love we cannot just take away the storybook, or make him do as we please, there has to be another way." Robin said because he really believed that just taking away his son's beloved book and forcing him to go back to how it was, would be counterproductive.

"Ok then what do you suppose we do Robin? Our son doesn't even want to talk to me because he honestly believes that I'm some _evil queen_ from some _fairy tale story._ Robin it feels like a stab to my chest every time he looks at me like if I'm some villain not his mother." Regina was actually close to tears, she laid her hands on her face, trying to keep the tears at bay but the dread and the fear that had been in her was becoming too much and she honestly couldn't take it anymore.

She felt her loves arms wrap around her waist and pull her to his lap, she laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his strong chest feeling the drumming of his heart beat whilst she took all the love and security that she could only find in his arms and that she is so terrified of losing.

"Babe please don't cry it's going to be ok I promise. How about we make him an appointment with Dr Hooper tomorrow, it would do him good to see a professional and we can ask him advice on how to proceed on this and how to deal with it better. Ok?" Regina could only nod her head and after a while of just being in each other arms she felt his lips on her forehead, the distraught mother lifted her head of his shoulder and her lips found his instantly, that simple touch of their lips ignited the fire that always burned below the surface and in no time they were completely lost in each other's arms.

"Thank you for everything you do for me and our family, for being my rock, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much Robin." She whispered to him hours later when they were both sated and feeling sleepy, and most of her worries and fears were gone with the wake of his touch. Regina lifted her head up from its resting place on his chest and looked into his eyes, the amount of love and complete adoration that she found in those pair of oceans took her breath away, she never wanted to lose this. Him. This feeling of belonging that she had only felt with Robin and her children.

"I love you too Regina Locksley, and we are a team, every problem that comes our way we'll deal with it together, especially when it comes to our children." The complete confidence in his voice had her actually believing that they would always be like this. Together.

Even if she knew deep down that if who she really was and everything she had done came forth, he wouldn't be saying those amazing words to her, or looking at her the way he is now, it was just not possible to love the real her. But for now she was just going to give him a heartfelt smile, kiss him gently on the lips and on his shoulder, settle herself more comfortably on his chest and let his calming heart beat lure her to dreamland.

The next morning was Tuesday, and Regina wanted to make the appointment with Dr Hooper as soon as she woke up, but she knew that it was only 6:30 am and even for the mayor it was too early for calling for appointments, so she settled for calling while she made her family breakfast. After her thoughts were put into place, that she disentangled herself from her lovers warm body, got herself up from her comfortable bed and went to take a blazing hot shower before starting her day.

10 minutes into her shower she heard the en-suit doors open and a "good morning my love" from her husband while he began to brush his teeth. "Good morning dear, please go wake up your children, and make sure they are both showered and teeth brushed by the time I make myself presentable."  
Regina told her husband while she rinsed the apple and vanilla scented shampoo from her hair, she knew that he was going to do it anyway; he was the most amazing father she had ever known. But it never hurt to remind him that their children really did need to shower in the mornings, no matter the excuse they both made of how they showered the night before and it was pointless to do it in the mornings as well (most of the complaints comes from her four year old) it was a must and her husband couldn't keep being persuaded by them.

"As the boss lady wishes." Even though her back was turned she could still feel the stupid smirk on his stupidly attractive face. "Keep that up sarcastic and you might just become very acquainted with the couch tonight." Regina lightly threatened though she aware that he knew she was bluffing and that she couldn't sleep without him there with her. Which was exactly what he told her as he made his way out of their bathroom, Regina just shook her head, amazed at how just the night before they had a serious conversation that actually brought her to tears, to having her smiling like an idiot in the shower the next morning. _That man. That insufferable, amazing, loving , sexy as hell man,_ Regina thought with a smile.

Robin made his way across the hall to his eldest son's bedroom, he opened the door and found his boy faced down on his pillow with his blanket falling to the floor and the book that had brought so much dread to his wife next to him at the night stand. Robin made his way to his son's bed and sat down on the edge, looking at the 10 year old's sleeping face brought back memories of staying awake all night long with a grumpy baby that just didn't want to sleep, all that he seemed to want to do was cry, the only thing that calmed him down enough to sleep was if Regina told him a story, or if Robin sang all the Disney songs to him. Now he was becoming distant and growing up way too fast for Robin's liking.

Robin put a brave face for Regina but he was hurting too, watching his first son distancing himself from his mother and also from him and looking at them as if they're strangers, hurt him badly. Shaking those thoughts off his head, Robin gently ran his fingers through his son's hair and said softy, "time to wake up my boy." Robin heard the very familiar grumpy noises that actually brought a smile to Robin's face for the first time. "Come on time for school." The smiling father heard a baffled "5 more minutes." At that plead Robin did chuckle, no matter how tough and distant Henry wanted to act, at the end of the day he was still his boy, the one that always pleads for five more minutes in the mornings and will ask for extra syrup on his pancakes at breakfast. "No my boy, come on time to start the day." Robin pulled his blanket completely off and kissed his son's head, at the sudden loss of the warmth his blanket provided, Henry got up and made his way to his own bathroom.

Robin then went to his next stop which was youngest son's bedroom which was located next door to Henry's, when he opened the door he found his four year old in a similar position as his brother though he was clutching his stuffed monkey to his chest and his left thumb in his mouth with his curly hair all over his face, in other words he looked absolutely adorable.

With a loving smile on his face, Robin made his way to his baby boy's bed, "time to wake up sleepyhead", the reaction he got was exactly the one Henry gave, it was another proof that blood didn't make a family, love did; Even if Henry and Roland didn't share the same blood, they still acted alike. Robin picked him up over his shoulder receiving a scream followed by laughter, "come on little man, let's get you ready for a fun day at preschool."

After Robin bathed and dressed his little man he sent him to the kitchen while he went back to his and Regina's room to get himself ready for the day.

At the same time Regina was just finishing on the phone and putting the boy's orange juice on their respective sides of the table. "Yes Dr. Hooper, I'll make sure he's there at 4 pm today thank you", as she was putting her phone on the table when she was hit by a little tornado also known as her four year old son. "Mama." His sweet little voice and dimpled smile could always make her forget about every single one of her problems. "Good morning baby, how did you sleep?" Regina asks her baby as she picks him up. "I slept good mama, I had dream of candy house with lots of chocolate and then I fought a big dragon that was trying to take all the candy and I saved the princess." His innocent little voice explained.

"Wow!, that sounds like a pretty great dream baby, so brave of you to fight such a dragon and winning I think you would make a great knight." At the same time that Regina was talking Henry was making his way inside the kitchen and heard the last parts of her conversation. "Yeah I'm sure you know lots of knights, being the queen and all", that comment was the last straw, even if Regina knew that he was just trying to get a rise out of her, it still set her nervous on fire with irritation. He wanted something that would prove to him that she was the evil queen but she was not going to give him the satisfaction so even if Regina just wanted to scream she took a deep breath and with a very level voice Regina told her eldest, while putting her youngest in his chair. "How many times do I have to tell you Henry that I am not some evil queen from a fairy tale book. And good morning to you too dear. "

Regina turned to the sink, trying to rile in her temper before she continued, "And I just finished making you an appointment with Dr. Hooper for after school" Henry stopped his fork in middle air, "what? Why would I need to go to Dr Hooper? you think I'm crazy because I know the truth about you and about everyone in this town." With each word he said his voice got louder and louder.

Regina turned completely surprised by the ten years olds reaction. She was about to say something when her husband's voice beat her to it. "Henry I can tolerate you not wanting to talk to Regina or me at all but I will not let you raise your voice at your mother." Robin had heard the whole conversation and just like Regina he was completely cut off guard by the rise of voice of his son to his mother. "She just wants to make me look like I'm crazy because she doesn't want the curse to be broken, but it will because good always wins and she's just evil, and she's not my mom. She's the evil queen." After saying his peace, Henry got up from his chair and left before either Regina or Robin could say anything else, Robin made a move to follow him but Regina stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. He turned and saw all the pain in his loves eyes at their son's words, without hesitation he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Roland just looked at his parents with confusion in his eyes.

"Mama, why Henry angry?", Roland asked with his little mouth full of pancakes and a confused frown on his adorable little face. Regina removed her arms from around Robin's waist and faced her youngest son, with the little confidence in her voice that she could manage she said, "Baby, Henry is just being grumpy this morning. He'll be fine, you don't need to worry. Ok? Now finish your breakfast, daddy's going to take you to preschool today." With that Regina made her way back to the sink to finish washing the dishes, while Robin sat and looked at his son eat. Both with a million and one questions on their minds.

Henry was upstairs in his room fuming, how dare she make him an appointment with a crazy people doctor. He was not crazy, he knows that everyone is under a curse; he knows that Mary Margaret is Snow White and that David, the one in the coma, is Prince Charming. Henry had to find the savior to break the curse, he knew that the savior was his mother; Emma Swan and she lived in Boston. He just needed to find a way to get there. As Henry sat on this bed thinking hard, all of a sudden a light bulb lit up in his head, he knew what he had to do, though he also knew that what he was going to do was very wrong and if his parents... no Regina and Robin NOT his actual parents found about what he was daring himself to do, he would be in a lot of trouble. But Henry had to do it; it was for the greater good. He was going to become a hero.

Henry waited for his dad's car to go down the road before he made his move. He sneaked out the back of the school and went to the bus station. This morning when he made the decision to go find his real mother, he sneaked inside Regina's room and stole one of her credit cards; he did need money to get there. Though he did feel a little bit bad for what he was going to do, he also knew that there was no other way, it had to be done, and he could not let the evil queen win. After he arrived at the bus station he had to wait 5 minutes, and those minutes were filled with questions and his plan to when he finally gets to Boston, with those final thoughts the bus arrives and he got in and made his way to the back.  
' _Here we go.'_ Henry thought as the bus's engine roared and the wheels turned to exit StoryBrooke.

Robin was at the station, reading over reports of the petty crimes of the small town when his phone started ringing. He got up from his share and reached for his phone in his jacket. It was the school, ' _that's rather strange, they usually called Regina. Maybe she's in a meeting and they are calling about parent teacher conference.'_ Robin thought while he grabbed his iPhone from his coat and answered, "hello"  
 _"hello, Mr. Locksley I just wanted to know the reason as to why Henry did not come to school today."_ The teacher of his son said at the other line.

Robin bolted up from his sit, "what do you mean, he didn't come to school? I dropped him off myself." Robin said to Henry's teacher, panic rising in him. " _I'm sorry Mr. Locksley but he has not been inside the building together. I tried to call Madam Mayor but her secretary said she was in a meeting, so I decided to call you."_

Now Robin was in full blown panic, ' _where is my son? Where could he have gone? God Regina is going to have a heart attack.'_ he thought in a panic. "Ok thank you Ms. M, I'll go look for my son, please do not call my wife, I'll be the one to tell her." The last thing Regina needed right now was more stress, he'll go look for his son and if he didn't find him in two hours then he would call her. With that thought Robin hanged up the phone, grabbed his jacket and told Graham that he'll be out for the rest of the day that he was in charge and then took off.

Storybrooke was a fairly small town and his son was just ten years old, there were only so many places that he could have gone. _Henry where are you?_ That was the only thing on Robin's mind, Henry running away was the last thing that they needed. Once Robin finds the ten year old, he will make sure to give his son a very strong talking to. But before that he needed to find him, Robin went to granny's to see if he was there, the library, the park where his favorite castle is with no luck. And it had been close to two hours running around town looking for his boy, now completely terrified that something did happen to his son, Robin had no other choice... so with dread Robin went to the town hall. He had to tell Regina, the women he loved the most petrifying news a parent could ever hear; that their son was missing.

Henry was just getting off the third bus he had taken, he was getting tired. He didn't realize that Boston was going to be so far away, it had been almost 9 hours, he knew that once school ended 3 hours ago that they called Regina and Robin saying he hadn't showed up to class. Regina and Robin were probably looking for him but he didn't care, he's mantra kept him going; Everything he was doing was for the greater good, the town needed to be saved and the hero's had to have their happy endings and for that to happen they needed the savior to break the curse his mo... No the _Evil Queen_ caste, with that in mind and a regained confidence he kept walking, a little faster this time. When he finally got closer to a bunch of houses and shops, he started looking around for the street his mother lived.

After walking for about 10 minutes he finally found the house, now that he was here he was actually very nervous, how do you go up to a complete stranger, tell her you're her son, that she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming which deemed her the savior and she has to go save a town from the curse the evil queen castes?

As Robin made his way to his wife's office, he was thinking about what he wanted to say to her, he needed to be careful and well spoken. He couldn't just go bursting through the doors screaming that their son was missing that would give her a heart attack for sure. As he rounded the corner, he took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to do. "Hello Mr. Locksley", Becky, Regina's secretary greeted, Robin was so deep in thought that the young girl's voice startled him.

After regaining his voice, Robin in a very leveled voice said "hi, is Regina in a meeting?", Becky looks at him weirdly, though it was not uncommon to see madam mayors husband visiting it was strange of him being unannounced. But she knew better than to question it, so she just told him that his wife was alone in her office. Robin said thank you in his very attractive accent that made all the women he spoke to swoon, took another deep breath and walked to the door.

When Robin opened the door, the first thing Robin saw was his beautiful wife, slouching on her chair, her blazer long gone, the first two bottoms on her dark blue silk blouse unbuttoned and her big framed glasses (that looks absolutely adorable on her) resting on her fine nose. Even though the matter in which brought him here was the worst imaginable he could not help but love the sight that greeted him. ' _God I love this women.'_ He thought, drawing strength from that love to be able to hold it together as he spoke with his wife.

It only took Regina two seconds to figure out that she was being watched, all those years as queen and with many, many enemies wanting her demise had taught her to enhance her senses so it was not so difficult for her to hear the door opening even though she was very concentrated on the papers that she was reading on some reports. For a town with a small population, they sure complain a lot.

After 30 seconds Regina noticed that whoever entered was not going to speak, with a inner sigh she lifted her eyes with a few choice words at the tip of her tongue for whoever decided to enter her office and not say anything at all. But when her eyes locked with her lovers, she couldn't form the words; the look in his eyes told her that he was panicking about something and Regina knows her husband, he didn't panic over things, worries? Yes. But not panic, that was usually her thing.

Robin saw Regina get up from her chair and shorten the distance between them, until she was right in front of him. Now the whole speech that he had prepared completely vanished from his mind, the look in her eyes told him that she knew something wasn't right. that's usually how they were, they knew each other better than anybody could ever dream of, it had been like that from the very start, it was like their souls were molded together and they were able to connect in a whole different level.

He saw her small, warm hands rise up and her fingers start to caress his hair, with curiosity in her eyes she whispered, "what's wrong my love?" Robin just looked at her for a few seconds, then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, he knew that after he told her the bone crushing news, she was going to go into _Mother bear_ mode He was going to have to bring her back so they could think rationally about what they were going to do. So tightening his hold on her, Robin looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes and said, "The school called me about two hours ago, saying that Henry never went to class. I left to look for him but I couldn't find him anywhere, my love our son is missing".


End file.
